1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of hemostatic and acid etch compositions, more particularly hemostatic compositions for use in providing hemostasis in oral tissues and etching compositions used in etching teeth.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the course of performing certain dental procedures it is often desirable to use a hemostatic composition in order to stop the bleeding of oral tissues. For example, during dental reconstruction or preparation of dental crowns it is common for dentists to cut gingival or gum tissue in order to fully expose the tooth prior to taking an impression of the tooth. In order to make an accurate impression of the tooth it is advantageous for it to be clean and dry. For this reason, a hemostatic composition may be used to reduce or eliminate bleeding so that a more accurate impression of the patient's tooth can be taken.
In the case of invasive dental procedures, such as preparing the tooth to receive a crown or forming a deep dental preparation that is to be filled with a restorative composition, sufficient enamel and dentin may be removed so as to expose the pulp chamber. It may be desirable in some cases to apply a hemostatic composition to stop or slow bleeding of the exposed pulp.
Whereas hemostatic compositions of various types have been used successfully to stop or slow the bleeding of oral tissues during a variety of dental or oral procedures, hemostatic compositions can have a very unpleasant taste. Hemostatic compositions tend to be quite acidic (i.e., typically having a pH of about 1-2), which makes them have a profound sour or bitter flavor. They may also contain iron salts, which impart a rust-like flavor to the composition. It is therefore preferable to avoid contacting the patient's tongue with the hemostatic composition during the procedure in question. Allowing the hemostatic composition to contact the person's tongue is not only unpleasant to the patient, it may even cause the patient to flinch or experience a gag reflex, both of which can hinder the dental procedure.
A similar problem exists in the case of dental etching compositions used to etch a patient's tooth during a dental procedure. Dental etching compositions are typically used to create a superior bonding surface in dentin, enamel or both to which a restorative composition can better adhere. However, since dental etching compositions are by nature very acidic (i.e., typically having a pH of about 0-2), they also have a profound sour or bitter flavor and cause similar problems associated with hemostatic compositions. On the other hand, many flavorants are unstable in low pH compositions (e.g., due to acid catalyzed hydrolysis).
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide better tasting hemostatic and dental etching compositions.